Old Freind
by ZNT
Summary: Sparrow has a gun that is very special to her, and with it she'll go through many trials of threats new and old, even as that special gun changes under her care...  Erm... Better than it sounds... I hope... Also, rating subject to change.
1. C0: My Origins

I had a weird idea; "what if Sparrow had a talking gun that turned anthropomorphic by her Willpower?" Well, since I didn't want it to be a stupid oneshot, I've got to hold off on the anthropomorphic gun part for quite a while. Also, you probably won't be seeing it directly talking to her until later either. Nevertheless, because I don't want this to simply be Fable II told from the viewpoint of her favorite gun, I'm gonna be makin' some changes around these 'ere perts!(Spits on something) Lol, joke over, story begin. Oh, and "I don't own Fable, I only own this alternate reality that is incredibly similar to Fable."

/Chapter One: My Origins/

There was once upon a time that I was nothing more than an object-a toy, a weapon, just something that did what it was supposed to do. I remember what I was back then. I was first built by a kind man, who enjoyed making things, but rarely made things he actually wanted or needed. So, he gave us up. He gave me to a child, a little girl, with the biggest and bluest eyes I had ever and ever will see. She had been playing with her older sister, pretending to be a bandit. Her older sister was pretending to be a town guards, using an old blue tarp and some paper she found to make a costume. I tell you; even then, I thought they looked good. You know, like real fighters! Although, that's probably because of what I was. Really, that was the most sophisticated I ever got. Now, back to my life. He kneeled down, looked that little girl right in the eyes, and handed her that little toy gun-Me!-to her with the warmest smile. And then, she looked at him with awe and happiness and a little fear. I can imagine what she was thinking: "Why is this guy giving this to me?", "Is this a joke?", "Who are you?", and probably a dozen other things. But neither of them said a single thing. The man that made me just walked away, turned his back on me and that little girl, and she had the brightest smile you could imagine. I remember, for days afterwards, she would just load me up with little pebbles or even pellets if she could find them, and she would fire me. I remember that she had a good eye, almost always hit her mark. Went like that for a long time, and I started to feel really happy when she held me.

Hah, she even repaired me! Not too many of the little buggers with toys around me did even that much, so even with my low intelligence, I could tell I had it pretty good. I really loved that girl, even then, and every day, every time she held me up with pride, pretending that she was some great hero like the Hero of Oakfield, or maybe some great bounty hunter, or just because she was glad she had me, every single time I whispered "Thanks" to her. Of course, she never heard me. No animate ever does. But the feeling was still there, and no matter what, dim-witted as I was, I always said it. But then, later on, I started to notice what kinds of things she was doing with me. She wasn't just using me to play; she was using me to help people. One time, she used me to make a kids ball fall to the ground, another, she fired some pellet at some guy running from the guards. She got paid a nice ten gold coins for that little deed, and I said and say she earned it. But then, there was that day. I still can't say if that was a good day or a bad day. But I do know one thing, at the very least. It was a very tragic day, and it was the decider for… for a lot of things. That was the day things changed. You see, it started with something simple. It started with an old merchant Murgo. They were interested in his wares, most specifically a certain music box, and were finally convinced to gather the money to buy it by an old woman…

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

R&R please! Also, I'm gonna have probably the next three or four chapters up in a flash.


	2. C1: My True Birth

Okay, second chapter. If you're reading this one you're probably either waiting for this to crash and burn or seeing if it will get better. It might be the latter, though that's a 'yet to be determined' type thing. Well, next chapter; on! Also, while the last chapter was written from the viewpoint of the gun after he's become sentient, this chapter on will be written from the viewpoint of the gun as he is at the time. Unless I specifically say so. Also, anyone want to give me suggestions on a name for Mr. Gun?

/Chapter Two: My True Birth/

I watched and listened from my place as Sparrow viewed the discussion between the old woman and the older sister. She listened intently, but I could already tell what thoughts formed within her mind; thoughts of making a wish and living in a castle, becoming a great hero and defeating all the bad guys, and there was one particular thought of simply living in a cabin, with her mum and dad, which sent the happiest feelings into me. The others only sent fear and anger into me. Then, we were suddenly moving again, away from the crowd. I watched as we went, and I heard the few complaints of various other, dumber inanimates; their owner didn't take care of them, their owner wasn't using them enough, things like that. I found it slightly irritating, for most of the voices I heard were of stupid, simple objects like clothes and jack in the boxes and other things that don't seem to know anything other than complaining. Except for the clothes my Sparrow wore. Those were always quiet. I sometimes even told them what good work they were doing on a day when I felt cold, and they would say "Thank you." And continue doing their work. Nice, sturdy clothes those are. I shifted my attention back to the things going on in front of us, and found myself listening to a conversation. It seemed that a guard had lost papers, and he wanted Sparrow and older sister to find them. This made little sense to me, but I understood that Sparrow wanted the paper. I don't like paper, thinks it's real smart when it's incredibly stupid. Can barely form complete sentences. I watched as we moved again, waiting until Sparrow would play with me again. Then, we stood in front of something, and Sparrow made a happy face before there was a flash. The flash surprised me, and I nearly went off in Sparrows pocket. "What happened? What happened? I yelled out in fear, before there was a calming voice from where the flash came from. "Don't worry; it's simply one of my functions." The flasher said, and I calmed at the sound of an intelligent inaminates voice. Then, we were off again. Suddenly, I heard something familiar; the sounds of battle, though it was more real than it should be. Before I knew it, there was a lot of noise, and I was suddenly out, prepared to fire. I cheered, glad to be able to play, and let loose the pellets and pebbles loaded into me, hitting some unlucky bugger on the head. I laughed, happy that I was able to play, be in the midst of battle, and let out a roar when the enemy retreated. "Run away ye little bugger!" I shouted, excited. Then, I was set in my holster, and I knew the play was over. I accepted this with satisfaction, immediately waiting for the next time I could play. Then, I heard something. It was like a combination between an animate, and an inanimate, and I figured out what it was. It was an animal! One of the animates who couldn't speak animate! I could understand a little of what he said, and I was interested. It said something along the lines of eternal debt, and lasting friendship, but I couldn't decipher any more. I gave up, and continued to wait for play.

As Sparrow continued to move, she suddenly stopped, picking up some kind of paper that was (thankfully) silent. Then we moved again, before Sparrow spoke with someone, and we were inside a dark room. I could hear chittering, something even harder than the animals' speech to make out, and then I was out. I laughed and cheered as the both of us played through the dark rooms, shooting the little chittering things, playing merrily. I was too excited to even notice the man standing there talking to Sparrow, instead continuing to fire at the chittering things. Finally, the battle was over, the victor decided, and I cheered and praised Sparrows' skill as I thanked her for such fun things. Then, we went back outside, and once again I waited. Waiting for play again. I liked this day, because we're having a lot more fun than the usual games granted us. I then watched as we continued to move, with Sparrow doing many things that were meaningless to me. Still, I could tell that she was happy to do them, and that made me happy. "Let me fight…" I heard, and I remembered I wasn't the only weapon Sparrow had. There was the sword too, and I realized she didn't play with it nearly as much as me. Oh well, I was more fun! That made me giddy. I continued waiting, and then, after a long time, I could feel it getting colder. Sparrow had something, along with older sister. It was quiet, and yet it was loud. Then, it became extremely loud, and I felt as if I would go off from the sheer power of it's' scream, which kept going and going, getting louder and louder. "Stop it!" I screamed, not even hearing myself as the sound became louder and louder, and then it simply stopped. The box was gone. Sparrow acted as if there had been no sound, instead seeming disappointed, and older sister seemed angry. I watched as they went home, and noticed the animal from earlier. Then, Sparrow went to sleep, and I stopped feeling.

/Later, in the night/

There was sound. People, far more late than usual. They took Sparrow, older sister, and I. I listened, not really understanding except for bits and pieces. Amelia and a mother… lost a game? And… her family didn't like them losing the game. I couldn't understand much else, so I ignored it. But then, I felt happiness emanating from Sparrow. It came out in droves, and it felt ten times stronger than any happiness I had felt in her before. She continued to radiate happiness, even as it mixed with fear, and confusion. Then, suddenly, I saw the man lift a weapon. It felt like one of the weapons used by guards, and fear encased me. I couldn't win a game against that. It took a few times for me to win a game; that would win in one single shot. And it did. I watched as older sister lost, collapsing. Then I watched as the happiness in Sparrow was replaced by fear. Finally, he won the game. We fell, falling and falling, so hard and fast that I fell from Sparrows' holster. She continued to fall, and I continued to fall, and there was a racking pain when I hit ground. I knew it would be worse for Sparrow. This was something new, something worse than losing. This was being broken. Being broken when you won was bad; being broken when you lost was… it was something I feared. Then, I felt the animal from earlier grasp me in his jaws. I couldn't understand him completely, but I knew he had come because I was 'Masters'-Sparrows!-toy. Sparrows object. I felt as the animal brought me before Sparrow, and I saw how broken she was. I felt sad. And I felt something new. Not irritation. Not anger. But hate. Pure, raw hate at the man who had purposefully broken both of us. I wanted to make him lose. I wanted to break him, as he had broken us. I wanted to win against him. But, for then, I let my feelings disappear, waiting for the day that Sparrow wasn't broke. The day Sparrow would fix me. As she always did. My playing Sparrow.

XXXXX

Read and review. Or else.

Random guy: "Or else what?"

Me: "I'll spam the internet with so many rick-roll videos that every site in the world with any kind of video system will have nothing but Rick-rolls."

Random guy: "Oh my god no! Please, I don't want to die!"

I bid you, adieu.


	3. C2: The Heroes Entrance

Okay, third chapter. Okay, after this I swear I'll diverge from the actual plot! Also, if you haven't beaten Fable 1, you should probably skip where it say "Several hundred years earlier" to avoid major plot spoilers. Otherwise, the reason I put that in there was because I didn't think that little 'power-up' scene from Fable II was dramatic enough, or made too much sense. I mean, this dude walks into a beam of light and can suddenly throw fireballs simply from getting more power? WTF? So, I've made a little explainer of my own as to how it happens. It's also kind of my way to give a big 'F-you' to the annoyingly undramatic ending of Fable. Residual energy and all that. All right, enough blabbing. Also, I can't remember if I did this before or not: I don't own Fable. Or Fable 2. Or anything Fable related, except for this Fable alternate reality. Also, I think it's enough for me to say that this counts for all the chapters previous and all chapters thus, so: onwards with the fanfic!(I talk a lot, don't I?)

Chapter Two: The Heroes Entrance

"Aunty T, where am I supposed to put this?" Sparrow belted out to her adoptive 'mother' Theresa. I sat within the holster always at Sparrows' side. I watched and listened as Aunty T told sparrow to just set it near Robbis' house, and Sparrow quickly complied, setting the box down just to the side of the old mans carriage thing. I felt a bit annoyed at that, after six years here I **still** wasn't able to remember what they were called! Then I felt something shift within me, and I nearly cocked myself in frustration. Sparrow still hasn't figured out what was wrong, which was strange considering she had replaced so many of my parts and modified me so much I was an actual gun by now. I then spent a moment marveling at her fine work. My grip was now a light brown, with tiny streaks of silver support going through, barely noticeable. My barrel was a great half foot long, with a tiny opening fit to perfectly launch bullets quickly and effectively. I had six chambers, and each could be loaded at the same time, allowing rapid firing that left me flushing with heat. I was truly happy with Sparrow and her above-mastered handling me. Not only had she made a toy gun into what is now probably one of the most powerful weapons for miles around, she could use that little toy gun like a master. If I had been human, my 'eyes' would have sparkled with admiration, and it wasn't just my body and power that had increased; as she made me more and more complex, I had grown in intelligence. I savored the feelings and thoughts that ran through my head every day, so glad to have such a complex mind that was now at nearly the same level as Sparrow herself!

Finally, I stopped thinking about how much I admired Sparrow and actually paid attention to what she was doing. We were on the bridge just above the entrance to the gypsy camp, and I wondered exactly what we were doing here. Then, Aunty T began to speak. "Ah, you're finally here Sparrow. And your faithful friends too." I felt Sparrows' mind muddle about the extra S but as always she put it out of her mind. Sometimes I had to wonder just how much Theresa knew. "Many years ago, as you remember, I promised I would help you avenge your sister. The day has come." Both my and Sparrows minds were overcome by this announcement, and I felt a grim fury rise within us both. Poor Rose… "There is a chest by your caravan"-I knew it was something simple!-" and I've left a few things that might prove useful." I watched as Sparrow ran, excitement and fury building within her, jetting past the gypsy children and heading directly to his-caravan. She lifted the top of the chest easily despite the weight, and stared for a moment before grasping the items within. She picked up an old longsword, used and dented but still sharp and able to kill. Somewhat. Then came several bottles of the elixir used to heal injuries, though it was of low quality. Then, she took a similar elixir made for animals, then a collar for the dog by Sparrows' side, whom I still could not understand well, and finally a small shovel used for digging. Then, Sparrow ran to the front gate, being confronted by Theresa who handed her a small object, which radiated some kind of energy that was like Sparrow's, but also different. "This is a powerfull artifact, once carried by heroes, and it will open places others cannot go to you. It will also allow me to speak to you when necessary. Now, look to the lake." Sparrow walked past Aunty T, looking at Bower Lake below. "The seal will allow you to enter that tomb. In it's darkest depths lies the Chamber of Fate. When you come out again, you will be strong. Much stronger than now. Now, go. Enter the tomb for your strength." Sparrow jetted off, not taking caution as she ran down the hill at incredible speeds. Finally, we reached the water, and she grabbed at me just before she jumped into the water. She paused, then held me out and above her head, going into the water and swimming with one arm as I stayed dry. I nervously watched her, afraid she would drown without the extra help, but she managed incredibly well, going through the water and reaching the small island without needing rest. Then, she stood outside the tomb. I could feel her emotions; fear, anger, excitement, and the clearest of all; uncertainty. Then, she gripped me tightly, hands going into the tiniest curves they had made over the years, and she pushed the door open, stepping into the darkness.

XXXXX

Now, inside, torches lit the darkness, and Sparrow slowly went down the path that was our only way forward. The place did not look inviting, and even the dog that Sparrow had named Riff whimpered as he followed. Nevertheless, my Sparrow did not falter, and she made her way further into the tomb. Suddenly, there was an outer sound, and we heard Theresa. "Do not be alarmed. I am speaking through the guild seal. You will need to jump into that hole to continue forward. Do not worry: the water at the bottom shall break your fall, though you should be mindful of that weapon you've kept all these years." I felt surprise seep in, but not too much. Then the reality of what she had said seeped in. We would be going into the water, and a jump would not spare me. I was worried, and Sparrow was too. But then, I silently encouraged her, hoping that my voice would get through. "Go ahead, I'll be fine!" I said, knowing that there wasn't so much chance I would escape without need to be repaired. Finally, Sparrow made up her mind, setting me into her largest and deepest pocket and holding her hand over it tightly. Then, she jumped down, feet first, and the air whooshed through Sparrows' ears, my senses, and the dogs fur. Finally, we hit the bottom, and Sparrow took only the slightest second to regain her sense before she swam for the shore. We reached the land, and Sparrow held me out, soaked as I was. She began to go through me, taking me apart slowly to make sure I wasn't broken, before approaching one of the torches and holding me close to it. We stayed like that for minutes, and I was finally dry, ready to fire. After checking me once again, Sparrow continued forward, hopping off a low ridge. She looked around, before moving forward. Suddenly, large insectile creatures burst from the ground, sand splaying out. Before even I knew what was happening, Sparrow had me aimed at the giant beetles, and she fired. Once, twice, three time. Three beetles dead, in two seconds, and I felt joy rush through at my use and at the excellence with which Sparrow operated. Then, she continued to fire, and my bullets tore the beetles apart, even as they hissed and clicked with fury. Finally, after minutes of fighting, I could feel something enter Sparrow, and it entered me as well, making the both of us feel delighted and happy at the rushing sensation. I had no idea what it was, before Theresa began to speak. "The sensation you just felt was the knowledge and experience of the creatures you just killed. You felt them as they were killed by your gun, and you are all the better for it." Then, Riff began to bark and paw at the ground. After digging with the help of Sparrow and her shovel, they found a tightly tied bag, filled with gold, and Sparrow and I delighted in this find, knowing it could be used for many purposes. We continued forward, and once again Riff found something. This time it was dye for hair, and I felt a bit worried she would change her bright red hair to some other color. But then her feelings hit me; something similar to a 'eww, gross' feeling, and she tossed the bottle on the ground, heading forward once again.

We went through many tunnels, the walls covered by wood and beetles attacking us at random. I had a lot of fun, because Sparrow just kept shooting and shooting, never even letting the beetles get close, using the seemingly endless supply of bullets she had in that bag by her side. Then, we found some sort of glowing blue orb. Theresa spoke again. "You will have to shoot it if you wish to open the door." I felt as Sparrow took me out once again, her small hands holding me expertly as she launched one of my bullets directly into the ball of light. As soon as the bullet hit the light-ball, it jetted into a small hole at the top of the gate blocking us, and the gate began slowly grinding upwards. Then, we continued, taking a detour to find a chest with an old mace made of wood inside. It was a very crappy weapon, and Sparrow dropped it back into the chest, letting it slam back into place as she turned around. Only to feel something sharp pinch her hind quarters. Sparrow yelped in surprise as she jumped around. "Why ye little pervy bugger!" She announced, drawing me and blasting the beetle three times in retribution. I was laughing my proverbial ass off as she turned around and acted similarily to all the other bugs, even stomping on their destroyed bodies in anger until her anger was completely gone. Finally, she went back on track and headed through the cave after digging up a little gem. After another attack by the beetles, we found ourselves in an underground lake, but Sparrow did the same as earlier, holding me above the water and swimming with all her might! We first came ashore near a skeleton, which Sparrow relieved of the page it held apprehensively. It appeared to be the diary of a man named Brendon, who had become stuck in the cave.

_Third day. My hand is shaking from exhaustion, but I must remain vigilant.I almost nodded off last night as we camped around the fire, but still managed to keep an eye on Erik and Drake.I have seen the greedy glimmer in their eyes. They mean to make the treasure theirs! Perhaps it is time to make use of the poison…_

_~Brendon_

I felt Sparrow shudder as the thought of three people starving and silently betraying one another in this desolate cave went through her mind. I felt something akin to the horror she felt, but I did not have the fear that she had. Then it was back into the water, in the same manner as the other two times. We reached another body, with some kind of letter with it. Hopefully this would be better than the diary entry we had found with Brendon. It seemed this one was by the man named Erik.

_Dearest Harriet, _

_Our voyage into the entrails of Bower Lake have taken a turn for the worse. I only hope I survive to see daylight again. You were right about Brendon and Drake. They are selfish brutes, conspiring against my back, plotting my murder so that that they can keep the treasure to themselves. But fear not, my love, for I plan to poison their water supplies while they sleep! Soon, we shall be rich!_

_Feverishly yours, Erik._

Once again, Sparrow shuddered. It seemed that not only had Brendon betrayed the others, but Erik as well. I could only guess that something similar had gone on with Drake as well. Even if something hadn't happened, their manners of death were clear; they each poisoned each other in suspicion. It was a grim and cowardly thing to do, poison another without even knowing their intentions, and it was something I knew my Sparrow shall never , Sparrow swam, again, we found land. We went up this time, following a path lined with glowing plants, until we found yet another note, which could only belong to the as-yet unfound Drake.

_A man can only be pushed so far before he night without sleep as those villains schemed behind my back, losing a foot to a giant beetles, that never ending attack of hiccups… well, it was all worth it, for I have found it. Yes! The treasure is mine. Who knows what great hero made use of this magical gem? All I know is that neither Brendon nor Erik will ever get their hands on it. I am planning to poison them both I am poisoning myself too. Just in case! Nobody makes a fool out of Drake Morton!_

For the third time, Sparrow shivered, except this one was worst of all. Her shoulders shook back and forth, her hips wouldn't stop moving, and she grabbed herself. She felt incredibly sad for these people, but also a slight sense of relief. Neither of us could imagine what it had been like, but to drive a man with the name Drake to that point in insanity… It must have been horrid indeed, even my geared mind could understand. Then, we made our way forward, Sparrow putting the three suspicious dead men out of her mind in favor of the sound of my bullets ripping beetles to pieces as we left the , after going through another set of tunnels, we reached a wide open cave, with small wooden bridges being the only connectors between rocky 'outposts' over the unseen depts. Below. We passed hurridly, tearing through the bugs with sword and pistol working at the same time, increasing the rate at which we killed the beetles obstructing our path. Finally, we left the frighteningly high cave, entering more tunnels. We quickly entered another room, this one looking constructed rather than natural. There were more glowing orbs, and Sparrow stood on the rised area in the center. Sparrow had to shoot, then she had to swing, then shoot, and swing, until the glowing ball was satisfied. The golden door before us had a round center that turned slowly, ratcheting with a fast clanking sound, then, the very center which had two arrows on opposites side pointing left and right turned, making them go down and up. Finally, the door slowly clanked itself open. Then, it was through more tunnels, which was getting boring even to my patient attitude. Then, we entered a new place. It was a bridge, extending over a seemingly endless pit, with the chasm stretching out for what seemed like miles around, still echoing with the sounds of things long past.

As we walked over that bridge, I seemed to hear a hundred voices, and Sparrow seemed to hear them too. As we walked across that bridge, going through those broken doors with a hundred tiny voices speaking, Theresa interrupted the endless sound with her voice. "Beyond these broken doors lies the heroes guild. For centuries, this academy trained the most supreme sons and daughters of Albion. Bound together by the blood that flowed through their veins. They were once worshipped by the peoples of Albion. But their power became feared, and hated by the people. No man alive today remembers the night the guild burned. And now… Now it lies forgotten. But the heroes are not all gone: you, you are here, another hero within the great guild. Step into the center, the place where all graduated heroes have stood. There, your blood shall awaken." Sparrow silently looked at the place around him, with it's destroyed walls and missing floor. It was both grand and desolate, with a feeling of ancient power. Then, Sparrow looked at the center. It was filled with golden light, seeming to wait for her. She stepped towards the center, and with each step her body seemed to grow lighter. Then, as she finally entered the golden light, sound whooshed through her ears, her body was lifted into the air, and something huge and magnificent and powerful and completely indescribable seemed to completely enter her body, seeming to enter like it had been aching to enter since the day she was born. And her body accepted it. Letting it slide over her like the finest woven dress, letting it enter her like the best cooked food, letting it envelope and fill her, and then she saw what it was. She saw herself and her family, and the one that had granted such power to this place. Granted such power to Sparrow. I could feel it too, and the power entered me the same way it entered Sparrow, and for just a second Sparrow and I were the same. But a second was all I needed. All we needed. And then I was able to see what Sparrow saw, through the eyes of the one that had thrust such power onto and into us.

/Several hundred years ago/

I looked up at the door in front of me. I knew who was in there. I knew what was in there. Yet I still didn't want to enter. I didn't want to enter those doors, because I knew that whatever happened in there… whatever happened, there was no turning back. I wouldn't be able to say anything to refuse what happened, I wouldn't be able to simply make things right. Once I entered, everything would change. For better or worse. But, then I thought of mother. The Balvarine Slayer, Scarlett Rose. Who would have ever thought my mother, who was such a sweet and caring woman, had been someone so famous? And then sister… That pure, innocent girl with the strange dreams turned into a cryptic, unemotional blind seeress who took everything in stride. Damn that Jack of Blades, damn him! Damn him back to the void where he came from!

And so, I took a deep breath. I put my hand on the two doors before me. And I opened them. Then I saw that scene. My sister bent over in pain, encased by the magic. My mother, struggling for release and freedom in front of that dark glowing blade known as the Sword of Eons. And him. Jack of Blades. The only of the three to not be eliminated by the Archon. And he spoke. "What a touching family reunion. The mother. The son. The daughter. And the sword. There is only one thing really missing." And then he cut her. He released her for just a second, but then his sword cut her. It went deep into her neck, and for a moment I could only stand, staring as my mother fell. Fell. Dead. Mother… And then her entire body was simply drained. The Sword of Eons eagerly took the blood of my mother, sucking it up with those lights flashing around it. The blade turned red. The color of my mothers blood. Then, Jack took grasp of the sword, lifting it above his head with triumph. "It is your blood now. Then, once I've stained this blade with the blood of the only three Archons in the world, I shall make this detestable world burn!" Then, I felt hatred seep into my soul. I felt it fill every single part of me, and the cold hard hatred and need to kill Jack of Blades battled with the noble good-sided me that wanted nothing more than to stop Jack of Blades. Hatred won, and I felt my power and hatred seep into my very body, forcing the horns of rage grow from my skull, the red, glowing eyes of distrust overcome my naturally blue pupils, the blackened, lava-like skin overcome the soft scar-filled flesh that was my human being. My body was rotting, and it was making me ever powerful. Finally, as Jack let a dozen of his minions attack, I forced my power into them. I twisted their minds, driving them insane so that they would serve me. They fought against each other, killing their allies, but I paid no attention. Instead I summoned the spirits of all the creatures I had ever killed, and the entire Chamber of Fate was filled with hundreds of wasps, dozens of hobbes and balvarines, and even a few White Balvarines. Jack of Blades was surprised by this incredible show of power, but he put more force into his attacks. A hundred of the armored foes appeared, forced to wade through my armies even as Jack released powerful bursts of power that destroyed many of the spirits. I payed no heed, only feeling my willpower fill my body, toughening my skin and letting my muscles grow beyond possibility even as my minds' reasoning weakened. I charged forward, heedless of the pain that was befalling me, paying no attention to anything other than the pure hate and need for revenge that was fueling my conquest. I swung the giant sword that Thunder himself had given to me, ripping through Jack of Blades without effort. His entire body seemed to collapse, but then it returned and my body was blown back by his outrage. "How dare you! You impudent little mortal brat! I am older than you could even comprehend, yet you even attempt to harm me! I'll show you power!" And then Jack of Blades attacked me head on, the Sword of Eons breaking my sword in half as he slashed at me. I ducked, driving my fist into Jack's stomach, grabbing the mask that I could only assume belonged to the Queen of Blades and ripping it from Jack. He screamed in fury at this, and attacking me once again, but I merely blocked the very Sword of Eons using the mask I had stolen, and then I rammed my fist into Jack. He went sailing backwards, as if gravity didn't exist, until he hit the far wall. I was there too fast even for him, and I opened the small Will pocket I had made to carry my things, pulling out a hammer which I slammed onto Jack. Then, I dropped the hammer, lifting my hands and sending the largest lightning bolt I had ever seen at Jack. Finally, as some sense of sanity returned, I grabbed his hood and dragged his broken body back to the center of the Chamber of Fate. I lifted the Sword of Eons from his grasp, and held him above my mother, even as tears fell from my eyes. "You bastard. I don't care how old you are, how powerful you are, you are nothing but a callous bastard. Now, GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING VOID!" I slammed him into the ground, using the Sword of Eons to cleanly slice through his entire body. Then, the Sword was suddenly in my grasp, even as I began to sob hard, and sister stood beside me. There was a glowing portal in the center, and amongst the glowing colors and blinding lights, there was an eternal darkness in the very center, so small it was barely noticeable, yet horrifying in just how dark it was. She was calm as ever, though even I could hear the hard undertone of her voice. "And now, here is the choice I spoke of… so long ago. Strike me down with the Sword of Eons, and you shall become more powerful than even Jack dreamt of being. Or cast it into the vortex, and be rid of the Sword of Eons forever. But I already know your choice little brother. I can see it in your actions today." I looked at my sister. My big sister, who was now so small, and I felt as the anger and hatred was overcome now that Jack was dead. Now, my body simply sobbed hard, and I lay on the ground, unable to let the Sword of Eons go. I don't know how long I remained there, but eventually, I saw that sister was right. She already knew my choice, as I did. I took hold of the Sword of Eons, holding the grip in both hands, even as I fought to steady my body against the tears still coming. Finally, I thrust the sword into the vortex. Sister spoke again, and in her voice was a hint of knowledge and sadness. "They're both where they belong, lost forever, as they should be. It's time I find where I belong myself." I looked at my sister. Then I looked at our mother. Then, I stripped myself of all the clunky armor that kept me safe, but made me seem untouchable. I hugged my sister, and I felt her smile as she hugged me back. Then, I picked up my mothers corpse. I knew just where I would bury her. I would bury her in the most appropriate place I had ever and ever will see; that beautiful little demondoor in the guild. That beautiful place, that would be the resting place for my mother. I smiled a real smile for the first time in a long, long time, and I felt that just maybe my future was no longer that of an Archons: my future was now that of the little village boy, following his sister around. Then I left the Chamber of Fate, sister in front of me and my mother within my arms.

/Several hundred years later/

Sparrow and I were both amazed by the pure experience, seen from the eyes of the Hero of Oakvale. The greatest hero to live since the Archon himself. I watched as the light seemed to lessen, and we were put upon the ground once again. The experience was was dazzling, and Sparrow fell to the ground, forced to remain still for several minutes as her mind digested the thoughts of what we now knew was her ancestor. Finally, Sparrow managed to stand up, and Theresa spoke again. Now, though, we both knew that Theresa was far older than she should be. Who knew why? But we listened. "You have just experienced many things, but mainly the use of Will. You will now be able to focus all the experience you gather to learn and grow. Such as using the experienced gained from killing beetles with your sword to swing it faster, or your gun to reload faster, or, from now on, your willpower. Before you is a Cullis Gate. It reacts to the Will of the one who seeks to use it. You've not been able to use Will, but the experience you just had shall allow you to use Will. Now, focus on your hands. Feel the electricity run through them, let your life flow in and out of your fingertips… now, let it all out at once, in the electric form of your Will." Sparrow did as Theresa said, closing her eyes to focus, copying the feeling she had had when she had seen her ancestors use of Will. Suddenly, there was a shock at her hand, and a ball of energy was being held between her hands as she kept it from jetting away. "Excelent, feel the power running through you, and know it is only the beginning. Now, use your Will to open the Cullis Gate." Sparrow focused upon the small red ball, feeling the power in her hands grow, and then she let it all go in that single direction. The electricity made her hair stand on end and it ran through the air as it hit the ball. The ball exploded, turning into a firy light that glowed and danced. "Well done. Now, go out to begin your journey." I watched as my Sparrow walked up to the light, which glowed a deep blue, and then we were suddenly sucked in. Before I knew what happened, we were outside. For a moment, there was only silence, and Sparrow was looking at the moon with a surprised look on her face. Then, her eyes narrowed, and she smiled, and I felt her feelings of happiness for the great Hero of Oakvale. "I'm happy too…" I remarked, looking at the moon with an equally happy feeling. "Who said that?" My little Sparrow answered.

XXXXX

Dun dun dun! How's that? Also, for anybody who wants to complain about the fight between Jack and Chicken Chaser, I'll say again that it was because I felt the real one was too undramatic, I think that the child of the dude that beat the Knight of Blades to a pulp with barely a second glance would be able to beat the crap out of Jack when he isn't at full power. Also, R&R, and please inform me of anything I should better myself on. Also, that huge amount of random tunnels really is pretty boring, huh? Why do they ALL have to be the same style… Oh well! Finally, I'm done. Except for one little thing: Don't expect the next chapters to come out so quickly; No idea why, but I decided to write at least three chapters for this before I actually sent it out to . Finally(again), I'm still accepting names for the gun. Really just can't decide on one.


	4. C3: A Great Combination

Yay the gun can talk now! Although he still doesn't know he can talk so… meh… Also, last chapter I kept referring to it as the Sword of Eons: From now on I'll call it the Sword of Aeons, the real name, sorry bout that!

Chapter Three: A Great Combination

I looked at Sparrow closely, simultaneously listening for the sound of someone talking. Then  
I realized we were surrounded by beetles. There were probably three dozen of the bugs and they were on all sides. Not even Sparrow would be able to shoot me fast enough to kill all the beetles before they ripped her apart. "Will!" I exclaimed in panic, and Sparrow instantly focused upon her fists. Within a second she had a small glowing blue ball of lightning in her hands, and she hesitated only a split second before slamming it into the ground. I watched as a wave of blue energy rolled across the ground, electricuting all the beetles that had attempted to get at us on the ground. It passed safely under the flying ones, but Sparrow quickly took care of them using my bullets and, in the case of one particular beetle, her boot. Finally, the beetles were all dead and gone. I heard Sparrow mutter something about being able to make instruments and create a band with all the beetle shells we left in our wake, before looking around. Sparrow found a way down, and began to slowly make her way down the huge hill. Then, she followed the trail and her memory to the gypsy camp. When she reached it, she entered her own home. The place she had lived in for several years, and yet, now, as she entered the small room, she felt an unbearable pain. She instantly knew where it was coming from, what was the cause. Over the years, she had learned to deny the pain, to keep it hidden, but now she had it revealed to her once more. I felt something similar to her, and I felt the power that came from her pain. Now that it was back, my sweet, precious Sparrow could channel it. She had learned that in the Chamber of Fate, as she watched her ancestor fight Jack of Blades. He had so much pain, his mind falling apart, his body nearly destroyed, the pain of every wound he had ever had gathered into a single moment of absolute destruction, too great for even Jack of Blades, the man that had once ruled the world with the Council of Blades, crushing any form of resistance with nothing but a steel fist.

And now, I could feel the pain coursing through her blood. Her blood was boiling, her body was electrified, pressure was breaking the bones of her body, and she had no feeling other than the pure power and pain. Sparrow collapsed on the cot that was her bed, that had been her bed. I could feel it. She copuld feel it. "Everythings different." Someone said. I didn't know who it was that said it, and neither did Sparrow. She didn't seem to care, either. Then, she was asleep. And for once, I didn't simply turn off my mind like usual. Instead, I kept thinking, I replayed the experience we had had. I don't know why I had seen it too; after all, it was Sparrow that had his blood, I was just an upgraded toy. Eventually, I gave up, something also new, and I finally stopped thinking. Then, several hours later, Sparrow was moving again. She was moving fast, and with purpose, and before I could tell what she was even doing, she was firing me. My bullets tore into the skull of some unlucky bandit, and I watched as four more bullets were fired than necessary. I could feel Sparrow's rage, a frozen ball of ice surrounding fire. Every time I was fired, fire balls were launched, burning a hole through the ice, but it always froze again. I could feel my own anger, the clicking joint of a clock stopped by damage, that was allowed another tick with each shot. The bandits head exploded, and Sparrow made a mental whoop for joy. Then, suddenly, we were all surrounded by the thugs. Sparrow barely took notice, and I could feel her concentration on the bandit in front. Suddenly, I could feel the intensity of her fire increase. It became a nova, and a wave of fire left her both emotionally and physically. Every bandit within ten feet was turned to dust and bones, and the only one who still stood was the large bandit: Thag, Sparrows' mind said. And even he had blackened skin, and he looked about ready to collapse. Still, thag stood, and he took a few tentative steps forward. Something close to a sneer crept across his face, and he lifted his arm. In his hand was a gun.

He pulled the trigger, and before even I could tell what had happened, Sparrow had ducked, jetted forward, and her sword was just a millimeter from going through Thag's neck. Thag, who had just been fried to a crisp and grinned, suddenly fell backwards. His head made a sick crack on the wooden steps behind him, and Sparrow just continued forwards. But suddenly, I felt something change in Sparrow. She jumped back, and her sword dropped to the ground. "I'm… I'm…" I heard her say. I couldn't tell what was going through her head, even less than she could herself. Then, her head jerked up. She was looking at Thag. Thag himself was simply staring at the sky, his blackened skin barely moving as he struggled to breath. It was more than I had ever thought a normal human could withstand. Sparrow glared at Thag, looking for all the world like she was going to take me and fire a million bullets into him. Then, she did something even I, the one object in the world in tune with her very mind, did not expect. She grabbed all the healing potions she had and started shoving the liquid within them in to Thag's throat. He could barely get them down, but she forced each drop of the healing liquid in, no matter how hard he coughed or screamed. With every second Thag looked better, and I could feel something different in the potions. Now, Sparrow wasn't killing him to destroy her pain, she was forcing him to live. And she wanted him to live no matter what. I could feel her very need for him to live change the potion, forcing it to be better, to heal Thag. By the time she was done, Thag seemed half dead, his skin was healed but still an unnatural black, and he was completely passed out. Sparrow then took the sword back, and as she approached the caged people, and sheathed her sword and took me out. She pointed me directly at the two and spoke in a cold tone of voice, laden with nothing but hate and truth. "Tell anyone Thag is still alive, and I'll personally skin you alive." She said, and I felt a disturbing truth to her words. This was something I hadn't seen in Sparrow before, and it made me fear what she might do with that new attitude. Nonetheless, she burnt the lock with her newfound fire, and the two ran off, alternating between thanks of gratitude and complaints of her threats. Then, Sparrow took hold of Thag by his head, and began to drag him into the small cottage. She set him on his own bed, and started going through the cabin. She found a bag of gold, as well as a chest containing bad jerky and an old journal with one entry. She read that entry quickly, and by the time she finished deciphering it and making corrections in the actual journal, it made much more sense. And I could feel the boil that started from it.

_Grabbed some more traders today, they were a bunch of sorry weaklings, but Lucien doesn't seem to mind that. As long as he keeps paying, what do i care? Been a while since he sent his boys round though. He better hurry up with that cash!_

She took a deep breath, and then she looked at the passed out Thag. She pulled a piece of actually edible jerky from her pocket, and she held it under Thag's nose. He mumbled something in his sleep. "You stupid idiot, trying to fight me! Hehe…" I wondered exactly what he was dreaming about, but I couldn't think of anything that made sense. It wasn't until several hours later that Thag awoke. And he awoke angrily. Sparrow had me trained on him as he sat up, and he instantly froze. "Why am I still alive?" He asked, blinking his eyes wide. Sparrow answered simply, still holding me. "I wanted you alive." He blinked again, and stared at her. "Your writing skills are really horrible. Read this corrected version." Sparrow handed him his journal, and he read through it. "This is the right way?" Sparrow nodded. "So why does this matter?" Sparrow shrugged. Even now, I couldn't tell what Sparrow was trying to do. Thag spoke once again. "When are you going to kill me?" Sparrow once again shrugged. Thag laughed. It was a short, barking laugh, and I felt the sound grating. "So. What do you know?" Sparrow shrugged again, but this time she spoke. "I know that you're alive, and that you probably won't be able to properly move for a month. What with the body-wide scar , the loss of weight that'll happen, and the healing, you're probably going to be unrecognizable as Thag when that months over. And once it is, I plan on making sure you don't do anything I'd have to kill you for. So, choose your new name." Thag glared at Sparrow, as if he hated her more than anything in the world. Then, he shrugged in the same way Sparrow did. "What's your name?" He asked. "Sparrow. I'm the little sparrow." Thag laughed, once again his laugh was grating. "Then people can call me Crow. How's that sound?" Sparrow grinned. "Sounds good, Crow. Just remember, I'll be making sure you don't do anything I'd have to kill you for." And with that, Sparrow stood up. Then, she walked over to the newly named Crow, and held out her hand. "Deal?" Crow looked at her hand, as if he was wondering what the 'deal' was, but then he took her hand, and I saw him wince at the pain. "Deal." He said.


	5. C4: The Long Road

Over the next month, Sparrow spent her time living in that cabin with the newly named Crow, feeding him until he was able to properly feed himself, beating him until he got the hint that she wasn't going to bend over for him, and generally taking care of him while abusing him. Meanwhile, I've spent most of this time learning about Crow, who had apparently been a grunt of a thug when Sparrow was a child. Then, suddenly, one day, Sparrow woke up from the bed (Crow slept in a cot on the ground) with a groan, and she kicked Crow. When she finally got him up, Crow revealed himself in his new glory. He had blackened, charred skin that was nonetheless smooth, and was a stick of a man by now. She dragged him outside, to his protest, and then there was a bandit in the cage. In fact, there were several. "You!" Sparrow called to the bandits in the cage. "If you kill this guy I'll let you go, no questions asked." The bandits looked to each other, then all grinned. I could already sense the feelings of hostility and victory forming in their minds. Crow opened his mouth and yelled. "What do you mean by that? Did you do all this to simply have my own people kill me?" Sparrow turned to glare at him. Then, suddenly, I was flying through the air with Sparrow exclaiming "Catch." Crow caught me, staring at me with a strange look. No doubt he had never expected Sparrow to give him me, the one thing she kept on her at all times. Then, Sparrow threw a couple swords and pistols in the cage, and the bandits rejoiced as she opened it. Being suddenly confronted by the bandits, Crow lifted me clumsily and fired. The bullet barely came within a foot of the man he fired at. Fire right idiot! I silently exclaimed.

Crow aimed more carefully though, and the bullet struck the bandit that charged forward in the shoulder, with a second one striking his gut. With each bullet I cheered, screaming out my own sounds with happiness as my Sparrow's decision was reinforced. Then, after four more somewhat decently aimed bullets, both bandits were dead. Then I saw Sparrow off to the side, apparently talking to Theresa. I only caught a snatch of what she said: "Shut up, I'm gonna use him!" before she began to pace and walked out of hearing range. Meanwhile, Crow was nervously picking up the various weapons that had dropped and preparing to leave. "Oi!" I exclaimed, and for a moment Crow looked down to me, bewilderment in his face.

Then lightning arced into him and he fell as his body convulsed in pain. Sparrow walked up to him and quickly took everything except a sword, throwing most of it but setting me back in my holster. "Not bad, but lets see how you do with a sword." Sparrow grabbed the shocked Crow and began to drag him. She continued to drag him until they reached the gate of Bowerstone, and now even I was not completely sure as to what she planned to do. Then, without warning, she forced Crow up to his feet and pointed to a random guard. "Attack him." She said flatly. Crow merely stared at her for a moment, to which Sparrow pulled me from the holster and shot the guard, tossing me to Crow who stupidly took me in his hands. The guards stared at the hole at his feet for a moment before looking at the two culprits in the direction it had come from. He chose Crow as the shooter, and promptly pulled his sword out, charging at Crow. Crow reactively took the crappy sword from his belt and parried the first blow, yelling, "I thought you said you'd keep me from doing illegal things!" while fighting off the oblivious guard. Sparrow grinned and replied casually. "I said I'd keep you from doing something I'd have to kill you for. Nothing more, nothing less." Crow gave up on rational conversation and fought with the guard, who was quickly joined by three more. After several slices, most of them resulting in both the guard and Crow gaining semi-serious wounds, the fight ended with Sparrow jumping inbetween the two. "I apologize sir, that was my mistake; I accidentally pulled the trigger and in a fit of instanity, threw it to the nice gentleman here." The guard stared, dumbfounded, but after a second of thinking and a small gasp of recognition, he backed off with a sincere apology. "See? Just gotta be the right person…" Sparrow muttered to Crow, before pushing him forward. "Now, off to work!"

Crow turned around. "What?" He asked, his face a mask of confusion. Sparrow cursed under her breath. "You. Go to work. As a blacksmith. Got it? You'll give me half your pay and you better make at the very least two hundred. Over the next three months, I'm going to turn you into my own personal demi-hero. So. Off _to work!_" She stated with emphasis. I watched, feeling the distance between my owner grow. What had happened to Sparrow? I had never seen her like this, so demanding, ruthless, it was as if she had been possessed! Before Older Sister was killed, she had been upbeat and happy, after she had been steady and sullen for a while before becoming relentless and joyful, but… never anything like this… What was happening to my Sparrow? As Crow quickly ran away, Sparrow suddenly released a flow of emotion, and her face twisted into something I had never seen before. What? What was happening? "Sparrow…?" I whispered, and suddenly her head jerked up. She looked around, before noticing that the bard Roland was nearby. Suddenly, a smirk filled her face, and I began to wonder what she was planning. I watched as Sparrow approached the singing bard, and she suddenly grabbed his arm. "Roland. Right?" She asked, and the frightened man stumbled out his words. "Ah, erm, y-yes." Sparrow regarded him another second, then suddenly kicked him. In a place where even I, as a gun, know hurts extremely bad for males. And it wasn't a light kick, I could tell: Roland stood still, shocked for a moment, before collapsing forward, hands over his precious area. Sparrow smiled warmly at a nearby guard, then grabbed Roland by the back of his shirt and began dragging him.

Soon, we were back at the cottage, and Sparrow set Roland on the bed as she had the old villain Thag. Except Roland was passed out in pain, instead of grievous injuries and burns. Apparantly, either way worked for Sparrow. Quickly, she returned to Bowerstone, where she approached the Blacksmith. There, she could see Crow, who was barely hitting the actual swords, more just the anvil. The Blacksmith himself was attempting to show him how to do it, but he failed. Miserably. Sparrow and I watched Crow for about an hour and a half before he simply picked up the red hot swords and threw it. His hands was glowing bright red, and he immediately started yelling about it, but I saw Sparrow paying more attention to the sword: it was stuck in the wood, perfectly breaking through and striking the stone behind it. Sparrow smirked, before walking inside and kicking Crow directly in the keister as he yelled about his burning hand. "Shut up, I fried your whole body and you were standing!" She yelled, watching the humorous scene of Crow hitting the wall face first while attempting to yell. "Okay. I guess that's enough for today. How much did you make?" Sparrow asked, and Crow mumbled something as he dragged himself up, simultaneously rubbing his hand and his face. "Sorry. Repeat that?" Sparrow asked, cupping her ear with one hand while setting a hand on her hip with the other. "Thirty coins." He mumbled. Sparrow leaned in closer, her face half way turned as she teased him. "One more time?" She asked. "Thirty!" Crow finally announced, fear and anger mixing together in his voice.

Sparrow immediately punched Crow in the face, sending him to the ground in his weak state. She then set her boot on Crow's back, turning it side to side while putting pressure on him, her face and voice filled with rage. "Oi! I said no less than two H's! For this, you're getting none of it!" She yelled, ignoring the looks from the owner of the shop as well as a several passerby. "None of it! Not a stinkin' piece for your grubby little hole, ye' hear?" Crow mumbled "Yes…" and took the pain that came from her pushing her boot into him. I had no idea why they were both so different in personality. When he was Thag, Crow had been brutal and imposing, now he was being beaten and treated like a slave and saying nothing but yes. I had absolutely no idea how there could be such a drastic change in his personality. Finally, after about another minute of pushing him into the dirt with her boot, Sparrow grabbed Crow by the back of his raggety clothes and began to drag him, despite his attempts at walking himself. Finally, Sparrow pressed her face close to Crow's, her eyes gleaming with anger. "You're injured, got that? Injured people get taken away by the pretty little doctor, before they lose their legs. Got that?" Crow nodded hurredly, and for the rest of the journey, Sparrow somehow managed to drag the one hundred and fifty pound man with her. Then, we reached the cabin, where Roland was waiting, and he instinctively held his hand over his pants when he saw Sparrow approach. She ignored him, dragging Crow and dumping him on the floor. "Now. Go to bed, like a good little brat." Crow begrudgingly accepted, muttering curses under his breath which Sparrow thankfully ignored.

She then turned around and left the cabin, looking directly at Roland. "I want you to do something for me." She stated matter-of-factly. Roland nervously inched away as he spoke. "W-what would t-that b-be?" Sparrow stared directly at his face, looking as if she were about to tell him the secret of the universe. "I'm going to turn you into one of my harem." She stated matter-of-factly. It took about five seconds for the word Harem to regain meaning to me. Harem: a group of females involved with a single male. It made no sense to me. Evidently it was the same with Roland. "Huh?" Was all that came from his mouth, and Sparrow nodded, holding her chin up proudly. "I'm in a quest to kill Lucien, and in order to do it I have to find three heroes: Strength, Will, and Skill. That seems far too bothersome, so instead I'm going to train myself a small four-man legion and 'storm the castle', as they say. You're going to be my own pseudo-skill Hero. Now, have you ever used a gun?" Roland balked for about a minute straight, and the plan that Sparrow had formed simply spun in my chambers until it finally clicked and made sense. She planned on doing what was basically a suicide run against Lucien using three people that she trained herself.

That must have been what she was arguing with Theresa about. Roland finally understood and slowly answered her question, with the caution of a rat being stalked by a hawk. "N-no…. I… Haven't?" He stated, the words sounding more question than truth. Sparrow paid no heed, instead grabbing Roland by the arm, pulling out his hand and suddenly thrusting me into his hand. "Alright, I want you to kill some pesky bandits with this." Roland merely stared at her. "W-what?" He asked, and I nearly asked the same. Sparrow rolled her eyes. "I _said_ kill some pesky bandits for me. I already scouted them out, they're in that big old forrest just up that hill, following the road." And with that, Sparrow kicked both Roland and I in the direction she had pointed in. Roland followed her instructions, obviously unsure of what else to do, and I could feel that Sparrow was following us. Eventually, we heard the sound of bandits talking, and Roland experimentally raised me. He aimed me at the first bandit he saw and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Huh? What happened?" roland pulled the trigger once again. "Pull back the hammer, idiot!" I announced, and Roland looked around. "Who said that?" He asked, and I was shocked. "I… did?" I asked, and Roland jerked his head around to look at me. Then something dawned in his eyes and he simply pulled back the hammer.

He fired his first bullet, and the recoil forced me upwards. He spent a good two seconds bringing me back down, and by that time the bandit that had been shot was raging over his now-useless arm, while the others picked up their swords and prepared to rush at Roland. "Pull the hammer, pull the trigger, push the gun, pull the hammer, pull the trigger, push the gun!" I yelled at him, and he quickly, if somewhat amateurishly followed my directions, pulling the hammer, pulling the trigger, and pushing the gun down. It went well, and the first bandit was quickly dead or passed out from the second bullet to his gut, while the other three began their rush. Suddenly, Roland steadied his grip over me, and he fired off another shot that brought down the closest bandit by hitting him in the head. His aim went shaky again, but he fired off another bullet that hit the bandit in the foot, forcing him to yell and jump, bouncing into his friend. Roland took the time to fire again, bringing down the third bandit and scaring the final one, who began to retreat. "Oh no you don't…" Roland muttered to himself, firing off a final shot that brought the final bandit to his knees. Suddenly, Sparrow was there, congratulating roland on his excellent marksmanship and taking me from his grasp, which I now noticed was becoming quite shaky.

"Great job Roland! I knew you had it in you! But… There's one more thing you need to do. Kill that last one." Roland jerked up, looking surprised. "Huh? But, isn't he already dead?" Sparrow shook her head. "Nope. Just bleeding and unconscious. Now, take his sword and finish him off." Roland looked at the man that was about fifteen feet away. He was on his stomach, his head to the side, and you could see his back raising just a little bit every second or so. Roland shakily approached, picking up the sword on the ground. He raised it above his head, looking down at the dying man in front of him. "I'm… I'm…" roland stared at the man on the ground, and then he looked at the others around him. One of them was also still breathing. The other two were dead. They weren't breathing, their eyes were open, their hearts had stopped. Roland looked back to the man beneath him. Then, he suddenly twisted his own arm, turning what would have been a direct stab into a downward arc. The sword went straight through the bandits neck, and there was a sickening sound.

Roland closed his eyes as he did it, and then he moved to the other man that was still breathing. He brought the sword down, ending the bandits life. Then, Roland held the sword directly to his face. He spoke, and his voice was sullen. "Sparrow. Why did I just kill these men?" He asked, and Sparrow looked at him with confused but understanding eyes. "Because they were people, that you ended. You ended their lives, and that has made them give their lives to you. They are yours now, Roland. Your own songs of death." Roland looked down at the dead men beneath him. He saw that they had guns, and he took both of their weapons, as well as their swords. "Sparrow. I am to live with you from now on, right?" Sparrow thought for a moment. "Yes." She answered abruptly, and for a second I saw the little girl that had l;ost her dearest Older Sister, been betrayed by the man she had thought would fulfil all of her dreams, and been left broken, to die in a street. Then the new Sparrow returned, as unpredictable as ever, and she grabbed Roland by the cuff. "Off to our new home, eh?" Sparrow said, not really asking a question. Roland didn't bother to answer. Soon, we were back at the cottage. Sparrow once again unceremoniously kicked Crow off the bed, forcing him into the cot, and pointed at the bed. "Roland, you'll be sleeping here." Roland simply got into the bed, removing everything but his underclothing, before turning to Sparrow. "Where are you going to sleep?" He asked, and Sparrow grinned as a small fire grew in her hand. "On the roof, of course." Roland laughed, then simply went to sleep. Sparrow left the cottage then climbed onto the roof, staring at the stars that were high in the sky. Suddenly, a flash of memory from her ancestor appeared in her and my minds. It was a peaceful one, far different from the one we had experienced earlier.

/Several hundred years ago/

I looked up at the moon, which was shining incredibly bright. I pressed my hand against the fabric beneath me, wondering for the millionth time when the tent was going to simply tear and dump me on the ground. Maybe Twinblade had built it better than it looked. I guess it didn't really matter too much. Twinblade was gone; I had made sure he would never come back to being a bandit. After all, starving a man for two weeks was certainly cruel, but it was simply the old 'True Neutrality' thing. Really couldn't expect any more from me, and I have to admit it was really funny when I let him out. I should have just killed him. But, I didn't. In fact, other than Jack of Blades, I couldn't really remember the last time I had outright killed a human. The Undead? Already dead. Hobbes? Twisted beasts that needed to be put out of their misery. Balvarines? Worse than Hobbes, forced to live in hunger and instinct. Bandits, misguided guards, assassins, random idiots, I always hit them with the back of my blade, or just outright punched them. It wasn't all that difficult, considering I was constantly in this bright, golden armor. Not now though; now, I was in nothing but the old clothes that the Guildmaster had given me. Good old Weaver. At least, I think that was his name? Something with a W, anyway.

I looked down on the ground, from atop the tent that dominated Twinblades old camp. There was Whisper, and her big brother Thunder. Then, I saw others. Briar Rose, Weaver, several heroes I didn't even know. Hell, there were Guards, there were random citizens, traveling merchants, the girl that had lost her little teddy bear Rosie, my sister was even there. I looked down on the huge group, who were all looking up at me with gratitude. Finally, I spoke, in a somewhat exasperated tone. "How long have you all been there?" All of them just looked at me, before Whisper yelled. "Since just a bit ago, farmboy!" I laughed, once again finding her nickname for me funny. I had been known as Chicken Chaser, Sabre, Arrowdodger (though they more just bounced off me), Paladin, Avatar, Ranger, and probably a hundred other things, but the one thing that I could go by forever was probably farmboy. It fit me so much more perfectly; I _was_ a farmboy, the only reason people saw me as anything different was because the world tried to screw me over a million times. I had never dodged a well-shot arrow, never liberated anybody, never been the representation of the people, never become a warrior of good and light. In fact, my final battle with Jack of Blades had only been won because I went directly against that nature; I let myself be corrupted, I used the Will I had to destroy my enemies and force my body beyond it's physical limits.

But, these people. These people that I've grown up with, that I love, that I cherish, these are the ones that know my real name. These are the ones who call me by the title I most deserve. "Hey, farmboy, are you going to sit up there sulking forever, or are we going to have one last match?" Whisper suddenly yelled. My head jerked up, and I realized I had probably been sitting there for several minutes looking spaced out. I grinned and jumped down, approaching Whisper. "So. We're going to have one last match?" I asked, wondering what she had up her sleeve. She smiled coyly, as she always does. "Yes." And suddenly, she tossed her staff to the side. I looked at her in confusion, then saw her face and tossed my own weapons away. She wanted this to be a fight of pure skill. Throughout our lives, every time we fought, she had that staff, I had a sword. Now, there was no staff, there was no sword, there was no armor. There was only us, and our own minds.

She came forward first, fast as lightning, but I dodged to the side and gave her a weak to to the side. She hopped away, and I prepared. She launched forward, slamming into my upraised arms, forcing me backward several inches. My feet dug into the dirt, and I ignored the pain in my arms in favor of launching a counter attack. My fist hit her in the left cheek, and she went back a few yards. "Not bad, farmboy." She said, her voice the exact same as it had been the first time we sparred. I charged forward, a confident grin on my face, but she suddenly vaulted over me. Okay, I had planned for this. I ducked her incoming roundhouse kick and gave my own sweeping kick, knocking her to the ground. Then, I rushed forward and grabbed her throat, signifying I had won. Once again. "Good fight, farmboy." Whisper said, using my arm to lift herself up. I looked at the circle around us, consisting of all my friends and family. "Come on. Let's go home. We won't be complete until we say goodbye." I said, and we each went to the Guild. Together.

We entered the demondoor where I had buried my mother, and we surrounded her, just beside the river. There were already a hundred flowers on her grave, but we just pushed them aside. And then, we set the best gift we could think of on her grave. I took Avo's Tear, the sword that was almost an exact replica of the Sword of Aeons, and I held it. Then, I took the mask that I had stolen from Jack, the mask of the Queen of Blades, and I set it on the ground, directly above where my mothers' heart is. Then, every one of us, we each took hold of the sword, and we thrust it downwards with the strength of a thousand men. Will and Strength and Skill and the simple power of the mundane combined, all converging together to break through the mask. And so, the grave of Scarlett Rose, the mother of the Hero of Oakvale, the ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone, the ancestor of the Ruler of Albion, and the very descendant of the great Archon William Black, was finally buried, her soul sleeping in peace with the destruction of Jack of Blades, her body honoured by the friends and family of the great man who was simply unlucky.

/Few hundred years later/

Sparrow grinned, bemused at the vision. Maybe this was the source of the change, the vision, which depicted the life of the greatest hero to ever live. I didn't know. All I knew was that she was happy, at the very least, and that her happiness was good enough for me. Soon enough, Sparrow lit the fire again, somehow getting it to sit floating above the roof until it burned out. She laid her head down, using a pillow she had brought from the bed to give herself comfort. "Good night." I said, curious to see if she would hear me. "Good night." She said right back. And so, we both went to sleep. Crow, the man who used to be the monstrous bandit leader Thag, and Roland, the worthless Bard that was quickly changing to something far different, beneath us. It was funny how things could turn out, with just a few changes.


End file.
